


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: The Ritual of Perpetual Motion

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [56]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language lyrics for the song "The Ritual of Perpetual Motion" from Syfy'sDefiance.
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: The Ritual of Perpetual Motion

**Author's Note:**

> By Bear McCreary.

CHORUS  
Join the Ritual of Perpetual Motion

TRANSLATION  
 _Oninje yetaluno fozwe'ke fyulu_

VERSE 1  
Why do you believe

TRANSLATION  
 _Nomya'ks' gerono ya,_

We are different?

TRANSLATION  
 _Sho me finji?_

Why do you believe

TRANSLATION  
 _Nomya'ks' rono ya,_

We are the same?

TRANSLATION  
 _Sho me finji?_

Why do you move

TRANSLATION  
 _Fivi wayo nggo_

To only one beat?

TRANSLATION  
 _Sho me yete?_

Locked in step

TRANSLATION  
 _Kapuvela,_

Our hearts beat as one

TRANSLATION  
 _Fanya'ks' wovaya._

VERSE 2  
How do you think

TRANSLATION  
 _Myemya'ks' ronupsa,_

We arrived at this place?

TRANSLATION  
 _Sha nggo ohewe?_

Where do you think

TRANSLATION  
 _Wovayunda,_

We shall go?

TRANSLATION  
 _Shi me ohewe?_

Why do you stare

TRANSLATION  
 _Omaspa do_

Into darkness?

TRANSLATION  
 _Sho me swave?_

Locked in step

TRANSLATION  
 _Kapuvela,_

Our hearts beat as one

TRANSLATION  
 _Fanya'ks' wovaya._

ALTERNATE VERSE 1 FIRST QUATRAIN  
Why do you believe

TRANSLATION  
 _Nomya'ks' rono ya,_

We are the same?

TRANSLATION  
 _Sho me finji?_

Why do you believe

TRANSLATION  
 _Gerono ya,_

We are different?

TRANSLATION  
 _Sho me finji?_


End file.
